Willem Rykker
Biography Willem Rykker was born in 340 AC, during a short time of peace. He was the first son of Lord Elwood Rykker and Lady Sarella Dayne. As a young boy, he learned quickly, enjoying reading in his father’s library. His favorites were the Targaryen histories and the great sieges of Westeros. He liked the Targaryens stories because they were the ones who raised House Rykker to be Lords of Duskendale. And he liked the sieges because they seemed infinitely more intricate than any other battle. The great defenses that made one man worth ten were fascinating, especially since he could look over the walls of the Dun Fort and see the commonfolk below. He was also taught to rule from birth, since he was his father’s oldest son. He proved to be well suited to life at court and a quick learner. At the age of twelve, he went to squire under Lord Lucaerys Valaryon. There, he learned to fight, sail, and navigate. However, none would ever call him skilled in any of these things. Lord Lucaerys didn’t knight him until his 18th nameday. When Willem returned home, it was considered by all parties to have been a mediocre time. After returning home, he quickly married Dyana Darkwood, one of his father’s vassals before going to live at court in Kingslanding. It was in Kingslanding that Willem truly came into his own. He loved playing games if intrigue. Most of what he found out about people he kept to himself, not deeming it necessary to force action. The thrill of knowing whom were lovers, what deals were being made, and all manner of unsavory details of people's’ lives made his time there some of his fondest memories. It was dampened only by the early death of his first son and stillbirth of his first daughter. While in Kingslanding, Willem found favor with King Vicerys and served as Master of Laws for two years before The War of the Seven Banners. Willem was one of the youngest men ever chosen for the post, Willem performed his duties adeptly. He resigned so quickly from the post at the beginning of The War of the Seven Banners so his father, who had been wounded in a hunting accident earlier that month, would not be obligated to lead their men in war. Willem sent word to his brother, Edric, to raise their men and wait for him. With the grace of the King, Willem returned home to join his brother and his men. With his armies raised, Willem and Edric sailed to Dragonstone to join with Prince Aegor’s fleet, leaving their youngest brother, Harlan, in charge of the Dun Fort. His men and ships were involved in the Battle of Corpse Lake, fighting well. Willem proved lead his men ably, though he lacked the true gift for it like others around him. Edric, however, proved himself a more than capable fighter and commander, despite his young age. When he returned home, he initially planned to take up the position of Master of Laws again. Unfortunately, when he sailed back into Duskendale, he found that his father was dead. He had died of his wounds shortly after Willem had left. His wife had also given birth to a healthy daughter shortly after he left, though this would prove to be a less than joyous fact for the next few days. With the remaining men of Duskendale at his command, Harlan named himself Lord of Duskendale and barred the gates for his brothers, taking his brothers’ wives, child, and even their mother hostage. Willem, having studied the castle’s past, knew where its weaknesses and blindspots were. There were a number of portions of the castle that were damaged when it was sacked 35 years earlier, and they could be exploited to gain entrance. With the help of their loyal houses, Edric and a dozen of his best men snuck into the city, and then used damage to the castle’s outer wall to infiltrate the Dun Fort as well. Killing a number of sentries on their way, Edric’s men were able to capture Harlan. With their commander captured, the garrison surrendered in exchange for mercy. Edric agreed, and the gates were opened for the rightful Lord, Willem Rykker. As punishment for his brother’s crimes, Willem sent him to The Wall. Next, punishment would come to his followers. Willem would have preferred execution for their treason, but his brother had promised mercy, so they were given the choice between The Wall or the loss of a hand. Since many of the men had families in Duskendale, most elected to lose the hand, though Harlan did have some companions on his way to the wall. Only after the succession crisis was finished could Willem be with his wife and daughter, who was now almost four years old. And nine months later, both Rykker brothers had healthy new sons. Since then, Willem has ruled Duskendale well, with his brother acting as his regent and castellan. His laws have caused trade to flourish and he repaired the Dun Fort, making it harder to sneak into, since that had happened twice in a century. Willem has maintained a number of contacts in Kingslanding to keep abreast of events there. When news of the Grand Tourney reached Willem, he decided to attend, though not as a combatant. Instead, he planned to use it as an excuse to see old friends. Timeline * 340: Willem is born to Lord Elwood Rykker and Lady Sarella Rykker * 352: Willem squires under Lord Lucaerys Valaryon * 358 3rd Moon: Willem is knighted by Lord Lucaerys Valaryon * 358 5th Moon: Willem Marries Dyana Darkwood * 360: Willem’s Son, Harmond, is Born * 362 2nd Moon: Willem is made Master of Laws * 362 5th Moon: Willem’s daughter, Gwin, dies stillborn * 362 7th Moon: Harmond dies of illness * 364 5th Moon: Willem resigns as Master of Laws and leaves for the War * 354 6th Moon: Elwood Rykker dies, leaving Willem lord * 364 11th Moon, Alyssa Rykker is Born * 368: Willem returns home to his rebel brother * 376: Restoration of the Dun Fort is completed * 380: Willem prepares to depart for Oldtown Family Tree * Joffery Rykker - 302-350 * -Joy Rykker nee Blount - 304-365 ** Elwood Rykker - 323-364 ** -Sarella Rykker nee Dayne - 58 *** Willem Rykker - 40 *** -Dyana Rykker nee Darkwood - 38 **** Harmond Rykker - 360-362 **** Gwin Rykker - 362-362 **** Alyssa Rykker - 16 **** Samwell Rykker - 369-380 *** Catelyn Darke nee Rykker - 37 *** -Lord Darke **** Brood of Children *** Edric Rykker - 34 *** -Elinor Rykker nee Rosby - 33 **** Ossifer Rykker - 11 **** Loras Rykker - 6 *** Harlan Rykker - 32 ** Alys Hogg nee Rykker - 52 ** -Lord Hogg *** Brood of Children ** Merisa Pyle nee Rykker - 50 ** -Lord Pyle *** Brood of Children Household * Sarella Rykker nee Dayne - Mother - Beauty, Old Age * Dyana Rykker nee Darkwood - Wife - Beauty * Alyssa Rykker - Daughter - Benevolence * Samwell Rykker - Son - Strong * Edric Rykker - Brother, Castellan, Regent - Martially Adept * Elinor Rykker nee Rosby - Sister-in-law - Acumen * Edmund Darke - Master-at-arms - Leadership * Steffon Darkwood - Steward, Brother-in-law - Acumen * Winter - Cat - Beauty, Old Age Category:Westerossi Category:Crownlander Category:House Rykker